The erection of a temporary fence, like one used at a construction site or carnival, can be an expensive and difficult task. It is frequently accomplished by installation of posts or some other mountable material, such as rebar, followed by the labor intensive task of manually attaching flexible barrier fencing to the posts via cables or ties, usually requiring special tools or equipment. When the temporary fence is no longer needed, the user normally dismantles it by tearing away the fencing material from the posts, creating tears in the fence where it was attached to the post. This process presents multiple efficiency problems. One problem is the fact that this method of installation requires a significant amount of manpower and time to erect the temporary fence, due to the requirement that the cable or ties must be individually installed. Additionally, this inefficient method requires destruction of the flexible barrier fencing in order to break down the temporary fence.
The present invention advances the art by providing a convenient means to install and dismantle a temporary flexible barrier fencing system. The invention allows ease of installation of the system which reduces the manpower required to erect such a fence. In addition, the invention is an improvement over the prior art due to the fact that no specialized tools are required for installation. Finally, the temporary fencing system of the disclosed invention can be efficiently dismantled while preserving the assembly for re-use at a later date.